jemfandomcom-20200214-history
When It's Only Me And The Music
When It's Only Me And The Music is a song by Jem and The Holograms, and it is the 41st song in Jem. Appearances *The Music Awards (Part 1) *KJEM *Came on Danse's cassette. International versions *The Latin-American version is called "Cuando Estoy Sola Con Mi Música" ("When I'm Alone With My Music"). *The French version is called "Seulement Moi Et La Musique" ("Just Me And The Music"). Lyrics English When I take the floor As I've often done before I feel a change come over me (over me) I get such a thrill, it feels like time is standing still And starlight is the only thing I see When it's only me and the music I leave the world behind (only me and the music) When it's only and me and the music I am free, I am poetry in motion When it's only me and the music My heart starts to race I go soaring into space And music is the only thing I hear When it's only me and the music I leave the world behind (only me and the music) When it's only and me and the music I am free, I am poetry in motion When it's only me (only me) and the music Spanish Cuando sola estoy Siento algo que llega a mi Parece estar dentro de mi Siento algo que me envuelve El tiempo me lleva ahí Y solo hay una luz que yo puedo ver Cuando estoy sola con mi música Olvido el mundo atrás (olvido el mundo atrás) Cuando estoy sola con mi música Soy así, libre como el viento Cuando estoy sola con mi música Mi corazón empieza a correr Y sé que no quiero volver Mi música es lo único que quiero oir Cuando estoy sola con mi música Olvido el mundo atrás (olvido el mundo atrás) Cuando estoy sola con mi música Estoy así, libre como el viento Cuando estoy sola yo y mi música Translation When I'm alone I feel something that comes to me It seems to be inside of me I feel something it's covering me The time gets me there And there's one and only light that I can see When I'm alone with my music I forgot the world behind (I forgot the world behind) When I'm alone with my music I am like this, free as the wind is When I am alone with my music My heart starts to race And I know that I don't want to comeback My music is the only thing that I want to hear When I'm alone with my music I forgot the world behind (forgot the world behind) When I'm alone with my music I am like this, free as the wind is When I'm alone with myself and my music French Quand je prends la parole Comme je l'ai souvent fait avant Je me sens un changement m'envahir (sur moi) Je reçois un tel frisson, il se sent comme si le temps ne bouge pas Et la lumière des étoiles est la seule chose que je vois Lorsque ce n'est que moi et la musique Que je quitte le monde derrière (seulement moi et la musique) Quand il est seul moi et la musique Je suis libre, je suis la poésie en mouvement Quand il n'est que moi et la musique Mon cœur se met à courir Je vais envolée dans l'espace (espace) Et la musique est la seule chose que j'entends Lorsque ce n'est que moi et la musique Que je quitte le monde derrière (seulement moi et la musique) Quand il est seul moi et la musique Je suis libre, je suis la poésie en mouvement Quand il n'est que moi (seulement moi) et la musique Translation When I speak As I have often done before I feel a change come over me (on me) I get such a thrill, it feels as if time does not move And starlight is the only thing I see When it's just me and the music I leave the world behind (just me and the music) When it is only me and the music I'm free, I'm poetry in motion When it is only me and the music My heart starts to run I flew in space (space) And music is the only thing I hear When it's just me and the music I leave the world behind (just me and the music) When it is only me and the music I'm free, I'm poetry in motion When it is only me (just me) and the music Videos Category:Cassette songs Category:Repeated songs Category:Song with a Spanish version Category:Songs Category:Songs by Jem and The Holograms